La croix du pêcheur
by Plew A.E
Summary: Sous une ombrelle noire, un jeune homme vêtu de sombre marche vers la croix. L'allée est pavée des actions de qui dort dessous. Bonnes intentions, bonnes attentions... Et les yeux verts se fermèrent à jamais, un instant.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La croix du pêcheur

Le ciel est si noir, les étoiles n'y brillent plus depuis longtemps. Artificiels, les néons illuminent pourtant la nuit. Sous une ombrelle noire, un jeune homme vêtu de sombre marche vers la croix. L'allée est pavée des actions de qui dort dessous. Bonnes intentions, bonnes attentions... Et les yeux verts se fermèrent à jamais, un instant. De ses talons, le jeune homme joue une douleur lancinante. D'une note plus grave que les autres, il accentue le superflu de cette morne visite.

« Que fais-tu là ? » L'interroge la croix avec aigreur. « Pourquoi continuer ? N'en as-tu pas fait assez ? »

Le jeune homme sourit mais son sourire est laid, rempli de cynisme et de satisfaction. Il s'arrête un moment, faisant semblant d'hésiter d'une moue joueuse. Puis la seconde passe et il reprend sa route de sa démarche languissante. Du rouge au coin des yeux sur son reflet, il est seul qui se démultiplie sur les vitrines. Des milliers de rue, des milliers de lui, tous tournés vers une seule croix blanche entourée de milliers d'ombres cruciformes.

« Ne viens pas ! N'approche pas ! » Hurle-t-elle. « Tout est de ta faute ! »

Le jeune homme, presque garçon dans son haussement de sourcil, en rit. Sur ses reflets son visage, déformé par le rire, devient celui d'un monstre. Pourtant son faciès demeure plaisant. La croix le contemple qui avance et l'écho de ses accusations bourdonne dans la rue, se répandant tel une tâche de vinaigre sur un drap blanc. Le jeune homme s'épanouit sous cette douce musique, comme un miroir il renvoie la noirceur qui se mire sur lui... De sa faute, vraiment ?

« Tout est de ma faute... » Se noie la croix dans ses regrets. « Si seulement... »

Elle ne peut plus finir ses phrases, les mots sont trop lourds qui lui restent dans la gorge. Le jeune homme la regarde tendrement, portant une face qu'elle avait adorée et veillée, mais ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation. Il lui manque la colère, la frustration, l'admiration sincère et l'amour véritable d'un petit-fils envers son grand-père, d'un pupille envers son mentor. Pourtant, l'être qui habite maintenant le corps du jeune homme fut aimé tout autant que lui.

« Que veux-tu à présent, Tom ? » Se désole la croix. « Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. »

Elle l'avait autrefois sorti de l'enfer, n'était-ce pas assez ? Elle aurait pu être plus attentive à son égard, plus aimante, moins suspicieuse... Mais tout le monde à ses fautes et elle avait déjà été trahie par un être aimé. Ne s'était-elle pas rattrapée avec cet enfant aux yeux verts ? Avait-il été trop tard ? Le jeune homme n'a que faire d'une vieille croix. Il veut tout. Il prend tout. Le monde, la vie, l'amour, il s'est emparé de tout. Au final, il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à détruire. Un souvenir.

« Viens Tom ! » Défie la croix. « Fais ce que tu as à faire et vas-t'en ! »

Elle restera noble jusqu'à la fin. Elle sait à présent qu'elle ne pourra pas se racheter. Ses pêchés sont trop immenses, trop graves. Sacrifiés et suppliciés, sont les enfants auxquels elle aurait du enseigner. Tous étaient morts en martyrs. Tous étaient venus en ombres autour d'elle. C'était là le coût du plus Grand Bien... Tous sauf un, dont le corps marche vers elle. Car le prix n'a en réalité pas été payé.

« T-Tom ?! Que fais-tu ?! » Panique la croix. « N-n'avance pas ! Recule ! Recule ! »

Mais le jeune homme avance tout de même. Il s'arrête devant elle et pose un genoux à terre. Il plonge son regard vert en elle et la voit pour ce qu'elle est ; une souvenance qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Il était hanté mais ça finit aujourd'hui. Il était obsédé mais son obsession ne lui survivra pas. Le monde, la vie, la haine... Il possède tout. Il est arrivé au sommet de ses rêves. Ne lui reste qu'une chose à accomplir. Avec douceur il caresse la croix et lui dit simplement :

« Harry Potter est mort. J'ai gagné. »

Alors il rit et repart. Ses reflets dansent, libérés de leur fardeau. Son regard vert se plonge au-delà des néons, au-delà du ciel noir et devient rouge en un instant, éternel. Derrière lui, la croix blanche du pêcheur disparaît dans les ombres cruciformes, se mourant d'une agonie silencieuse.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais je laisse le texte à la libre interprétation de chacun. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories en review, où si vous voulez des explications à m'envoyez un PM. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous.

Ce texte à été écrit sur la musique The last Waltz du film OldBoy (que je n'ai pas encore vu mais qui a l'air génial)

Plew A.E


End file.
